The Half Blood Demon
by RFK
Summary: The Halliwells, Olivia McNeill and others react to Cole's decision to get rid of his powers. Set in early AU S6. Two chapters posted! STORY COMPLETED!
1. Part 1

TITLE: THE HALF-BLOOD DEMON AUTHOR: RFK SERIES: CHA CODE: All RATING: PG-13 Mild violence and adult language.  
SUMMARY: The Halliwells, Olivia McNeill and others react to Cole's decision to get rid of his powers. Set between AU S5 and S6 FEEDBACK: - Be my guest. But please, be kind.  
DISCLAIMER: The Charmed Ones, Leo Wyatt, Darryl Morris and Cole Turner belong to Constance Burge, Brad Kern and Spelling Productions. The McNeills, Marbus and Nimue are thankfully, my creations. 

NOTE: The story picks up right after "Defense of the Realm" - http/

"THE HALF-BLOOD DEMON" by RFK

PART 1 -

Paige continued to stare at Cole with disbelief. "Why on earth would you want to get rid of your powers?"

Cole opened his mouth to speak, but Phoebe replied instead, "Because his powers have been a source of trouble for him, Paige. Since he came back from the Wasteland. You should know that."

"Are you talking about the same powers that had saved your ass in the Whitelighter Realm?" the youngest Charmed One shot back.

Paige referred to an upheaval within the Whitelighter Realm that had ended when Phoebe, Piper - along with Olivia McNeill and Cole - managed to foil a plot by darklighters to take over the Elders Council. But the three witches and the half-demon failed to save most of the Elders recently initiated into the Council. Only two out of nine survived. Once more, the Council found itself forced to recruit new members. Leo turned out to be among the new recruits and Piper had not reacted well to this new turn of event. In an effort to bring peace within the household, Phoebe surprised everyone with news of Cole's intention to strip away his active powers.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Since Cole is now this all-powerful demon, he has to deal with other demons and warlocks trying to steal his powers. Like Barbas and the Crozats. Getting rid of them, will end the danger for all of us."

Paige retorted, "Well, that's peachy! And what happens if someone manages to steal our powers, Phoebe? Or Wyatt's? We may not be as powerful as Cole, but we're powerful enough to attract a lot of evil."

"Yes, I know Paige," Phoebe said through clenched teeth. She shot an uneasy glance at the half-demon, who tried to ignore her. "But Cole . . . well, there's the matter of his temper. He does have a temper, you know. Right baby?"

Cole managed a dim smile and muttered, "Yeah."

Phoebe added, "And what if he ends up misusing his powers because of some . . . I don't know . . . temper tantrum?"

"Like we do all the time?" Paige retorted. Before Phoebe could respond, the younger woman turned to Cole. "Is this what you really want?"

Again, Cole opened his mouth. And again, Phoebe beat him to the punch. "Of course he does!" the middle Charmed One protested. "Haven't you been listening?"

"Gee Phoebe! I've been listening to you! But Cole has barely been able to utter a sound. Well, except for one word."

Cole felt his face grow warm, when he finally spoke. "Don't worry, Paige. It's what I want. Really. I think this is the best decision for both of us." Phoebe's body sagged with relief. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed the shocked expressions on Piper and Leo's faces.

So did Paige. "Well, she said to her sister and brother-in-law. "What do you think?"

Phoebe began to protest. "Paige! It's not their decision to . . ." Cole squeezed her arm, signaling her to be quiet. He was interested in Piper and Leo's reactions.

The couple exchanged wary looks, before Leo said, "Well, I don't know about Piper, but this sounds like a good idea to me. And at least we'll now have the opportunity to control the circumstances of how to remove his powers."

"We?" Piper shot her husband an acidic look. "Why should Paige ask for your opinion? Considering you've decided to turn your back on this family and become an Elder."

"Piper!"

The oldest Halliwell turned her back on her husband and faced the others. "I'm sorry Phoebe, but I'm going to have to agree with Paige. I don't know if this is a good idea."

Now Phoebe cried out, "Piper!"

"I'm sorry honey, but every time Cole loses his powers, disaster happens. First, he ended up getting possessed by the Source."

Phoebe shot back, "Well, it's nice to see that you've finally accepted the truth about what happened!"

A sigh left Piper's mouth. "Yes Phoebe, I do. But this doesn't change my opinion about this power-stripping idea. The first time, Cole ended up possessed. And the second time, Barbas ended up stealing his powers. I just don't . . . maybe you two should seriously consider this."

"How do you know that disaster will happen again?" Phoebe demanded. Then she turned to Chris Perry, their new whitelighter. "What about you? What do you think?"

Chris blinked. "Huh?"

An impatient Phoebe shook her head. "Never mind," she said contemptuously. She returned her attention to her sisters. "Paige, Piper? Our minds are made up. Okay? Now will you help us with the spell or not?"

Piper heaved a sigh. "All right. If you insist. Only I don't know if the usual power stripping potion will work."

Cole's heart sank, while a smile illuminated Phoebe's face. "What about the spell that Paige had used on Cole, last year?" She turned to her younger sister. "Didn't you make some changes with the power stripping potion, in order for it to work on Cole?"

"Yeah, I did," Paige replied coolly. "Only I'm not going tell you what I did."

"Paige!"

The youngest Charmed One continued, "I'm sorry Pheebs, but I simply refuse to help you in what I think is a serious mistake. You're going to have to do it on your own."

Phoebe's face grew hard. "Fine! I'll just check the Book of Shadows." She headed for the staircase.

"I took out the recipe for the new potion," Paige called after her older sister. "I did it last January. I didn't think he wanted it in there. So . . ." Paige brushed past Phoebe and began her descent up the staircase, ". . . like I said, you'll have to find another way to make that potion." And she continued on toward the second floor.

Cole heaved an inward sigh of relief. The thing he dreaded most had been delayed.

---------- 

"Are you certain about this?" Artemus asked his assistant. "About Belthazor's powers?" The demon had recovered long enough from Prax's revelation . . . one that foresaw Belthazor removing his powers - and Artemus acquiring them.

Prax, Artemus' more-than-competent assistant, nodded. "Yes sir. This seer named Kira had revealed the vision to me, through her cauldron."

Artemus leaned back against his favorite leather chair, inside the study of his Pacific Heights townhouse. He sighed. "Can you imagine, Prax? If I had Belthazor's powers for myself? Can you imagine what I could do? I would be the more powerful than the McNeills, the Charmed Ones, the Elders and the various demonic orders, combined. I wouldn't need a Grimoire to rule as the next Source."

"What about the Halliwell infant?" Prax inquired. "On the day of his birth, all magic had stopped. None of us could use his or her powers."

A smug smile creased Artemus' lips. "But Belthazor could." Prax stared at him. "Kelson had actually saw him teleport from Mark Giovanni's home that day. When he thought no one was watching him."

Frowning, Prax asked, "Does this mean he and the child are equally powerful?"

The older demon shook his head. "I suspect that Belthazor might be slightly more powerful. But I'm not certain. I wish there was a way I could find out. But not now." With a wave of his hand, he turned off his CD player. "Right now, we should focus upon Belthazor. Does this seer know when he plays to remove his powers?"

Prax shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"Hmmm." Artemus placed his glass of port on the liquor cabinet. "Then we will have to find out. Find a chameleon demon for me. Have him . . . or her report to me as soon as possible."

With an obsequious bow, Prax replied, As you wish, Artemus." Then he strode out of the study.

----------

Inside the living room of Nathalie Green's townhouse, Olivia allowed the ice to swirl in her tea. The two witches had just finished a delicious meal that featured grilled lamb chops. A song from Nathalie's CD player began to play a familiar tune. Olivia frowned. "Geez Nat! What is it about you and the 70s? 'Boogie Nights'?"

Nathalie, a tall, dark-haired woman with a long, equinine face and pale skin, shot Olivia a sardonic glare. "I wouldn't sneer if I were you, Miss McNeill. I happen to know that 'Boogie Nights' is a favorite song of yours."

"Yes, but my entire music collection doesn't comprise of 'the Greatest Hits of the Seventies'."

Nathalie returned her attention to her laptop computer screen and typed a few strokes. "You know, I didn't invite you over for dinner just to insult my musical tastes."

Olivia stared at the other woman. "Why did you invite me?"

"To talk to you." Nathalie closed her laptop. "About Cole."

Oh no. A sigh left Olivia's mouth. "You've got to be kidding!"

Nathalie shot back, "No, I'm not. I heard what happened. From Barbara and Bruce." She paused. "So, you're just going to leave it like that?"

"Like what?"

Sighing, Nathalie continued, "You're just going to allow Phoebe Whatshername take Cole without a fight?"

Olivia snorted with derision. "As I recall, Cole had deliberately returned to Phoebe."

"Only because you had dumped him, while you were under that spell!"

Keeping her patience in check, Olivia declared, "Don't you understand, Nat? Cole ran right back to Phoebe, after he thought we were through. And I don't recall him making any effort at reconciliation, after he found out about Paul's spell. Now what does that tell you?"

"It tells me that Cole must have rebounded with Phoebe!" Nathalie retorted. "Which means they're simply wasting their time, because their new little romance won't work."

Olivia frowned. "Why not?"

"Didn't you hear what I had said? Cole is using Whatshername . . ."

"Phoebe."

Nathalie continued, "Yeah, well he's obviously using her for rebound. Frankly, I don't think he's very happy at the moment."

Olivia took a sip of her tea . . . and tried to ignore the glimmer of hope within her breast. "Meaning?"

"Hey, I was at Quake, a few nights ago," Nathalie said. "With Igor Petrov. I saw Cole and Phoebe. He didn't look very happy, and both seemed to be a little uncomfortable in each other's company. If you're still in love with Cole, tell him. Do something before you lose him for good."

A silent Olivia finished her tea, while she contemplated Nathalie's words. Do something, her friend had advised. But do what? Beg Cole to leave Phoebe and take her back? What if he did not want her back? What if any action on her part would accomplish nothing? Believing the futility of any action on her part, Olivia shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "I don't know if there's anything I can . . ." She broke off. "Never mind." Then she changed the subject. "By the way, what were you typing?"

Nathalie snapped open her laptop. "Nothing much. Just a few notes for my new book. You know, the one I had told you about, last spring."

"Oh yeah. Something about the shadow self. Are you using only mortals as subjects?"

Typing a few strokes on the computer's keyboard, Nathalie replied, "A few demons as well. In fact, anyone who's willing to become a subject."

Olivia hesitated. "What about whitelighters?"

Nathalie snorted. "Knowing them, they probably wouldn't acknowledge that they have a dark side. Besides, I haven't had a whitelighter since I was seventeen. And that relationship didn't last very long. Two years, at the most."

"I know an Elder who might cooperate. Her name is similar to yours. Natalia Stepanova."

Nathalie blinked. "Wait a minute. Why does that name sound familiar?"

Olivia replied, "Because you had met her six years ago, in Scotland. She was once Cousin Keith's whitelighter for a few years. Then they became friends."

"And she's an Elder now?"

"Yep! It happened earlier today, as a matter of fact. There was an . . . altercation in the Whitelighter Realm." Olivia told Nathalie about the destruction of the old Elders Council, the culprits responsible, the Eregor medallions and the new Elders. "Before I came here, Natalia showed up at my apartment. She told me that Leo is now an Elder."

Nathalie frowned. "Huh. What about Gideon? Is he still alive?"

Her hostess' question took Olivia by surprise. "Yeah, he's still alive? You know Gideon?"

"Remember that magic school that Harry had attended for about two months?" Nathalie asked. "The one operated by the whitelighters?"

Olivia hesitated. "Yeah. Harry hated that place. He ended up getting expelled. I think he had deliberately made sure it would happen." Olivia snorted. "Gideon sure remembered him."

Nathalie added, "Yeah, well I remembered Gideon from the year I had spent there. And I also hated it. Hell, I've learned more about witchcraft and magic in general from my grandmother and my coven, than I did at that school."

"Hmmm." Olivia drained the last of her tea. "As for Natalia Stepanova, I'll see if I can summon her. Ask if she'll talk to you. Or maybe I can get Dad's former whitelighter. They're still friends."

In a low voice, Nathalie said, "May I assume one cannot say the same about you and Leo?"

"You may assume," Olivia retorted.

Nathalie shook her head. "Wow Livy! Cole and Leo. Two close relationships down the drain in such a short space of time. How do you do it?"

Olivia decided to ignore her friend's last remark.

END OF PART 1 


	2. Part 2

"THE HALF-BLOOD DEMON" by RFK

PART 2 -

Cole reached for the bottle of Scotch and poured himself a glass. At that moment, he stiffened, sensing another figure inside his penthouse. He glanced over his shoulder. "Marbus?"

"Good evening, lad," a voice greeted in its familiar Irish lilt. The older demon joined Cole next to the liquor cabinet. "Isn't it a bit late for a drink?"

A sigh left Cole's mouth. "Not for me, it isn't. Besides, I need it."

"Oh? Well, you might as well pour me a glass of what you're drinking, while you're at it." Marbus sat down on the sofa. "So, how is everyone dealing with the changes in the Whitelighter Realm? I heard about what happened."

Cole poured a second glass of Scotch. "Oh, everyone's great," he replied sardonically. "As you know, Natalia is now an Elder. I was accompanied by an arrogant little shit named Gideon, while I went to the Belogast dimension to get rid of the Erebor medallions."

"Bloody hell!" Marbus' face turned pale. "Those things actually existed?"

With a smirk, Cole handed his uncle the second glass of Scotch. "That's right. By the way, my former brother-in-law is now an Elder. And his wife, Piper, is having a fit."

"Really?" Marbus took a sip of his Scotch. "What is she upset about?"

Cole sighed and settled down in an empty chair. "Because Leo thinks he has to give up his ties here on Earth - namely Piper and Wyatt - in order to assume his new duties as an Elder. God, what an idiot!"

Familiar blue eyes bored into Cole's. "You have a problem with that?"

A grimace formed on his mouth, Cole shook his head. "I don't know. I know I shouldn't care, considering how Leo had plotted with that bitch, Mathilda Everard, and Paul Margolin to get Olivia to kill me, but I guess I can't help feeling sorry for Piper. As for Leo . . ." Cole snorted with derision, "that son-of-a-bitch gets a promotion." He took a swig of Scotch, before adding bitterly, "Life certainly isn't fair, is it?"

"Whoever said that it was?" Marbus shot back. "Besides, something tells me that one day, Mister Leo Wyatt will have to pay for his sins. Like we all do, one way or another."

Smiling mirthlessly, Cole said, "Olivia would call that karmic payback. Or the Wiccan Threefold Law."

"Ah! Dear Olivia! Have you seen her lately?"

Cole hesitated. "Earlier, today. She was with us, when we stopped Johann Bauer from taking over the Whitelighter Realm. She and Darryl Morris were the ones who found out about the Erebor medallions."

Shrewd blue eyes peered at Cole. "You don't say." A silent pause followed. For the first time he could remember, the half-demon found himself wishing that his uncle could be somewhere else. Marbus possessed an innate talent for ferreting out a secret. Sure enough . . .

"Is there something else you want to tell me, lad?" Marbus asked in that deceptively innocent air that he had inherited from Cole's maternal grandfather. "You seemed a bit . . . distracted."

Cole replied in a curt voice, "I'm fine."

"Are you now?" Marbus continued to stare at his nephew. "Do I need to remind you that you were never able to keep a secret from me? And unlike the late and unlamented Raynor, I'm not a telepath."

An exasperated sigh left Cole's mouth. "What do you want to know, Marbus?"

"What's on your mind, boy? Seriously."

"I . . ." Cole hesitated, wondering how his uncle would react to this latest news. No time like the present to find out. "I plan to get rid of my powers. Become mortal."

A horrified expression appeared on Marbus' face. "Bloody hell! Did you just say . . .?"

"Yeah, I did! I'm getting rid of my powers," Cole continued. "Phoebe and I had a long talk about it, and . . ."

The angry outburst from Marbus came out of the blue. "Are you out of your fucking mind? What the hell do you want to do that to yourself, anyway?"

"Excuse me?" Cole gave his uncle a chilly stare.

The older demon retorted, "Don't you go putting on airs with me, boy! I'm not some bloody idiot, planning on stripping away my powers!"

"They are not my powers! Phoebe managed to convince me . . ."

"Of course they're your powers!" Marbus shot back.

"For God's sake, Marbus!" Cole cried. "Face the facts! These powers I have? They're not mine! They don't belong to me!"

Shooting his nephew with a contemptuous glare, Marbus growled, "What are you saying? That you stole them? From whom? They now belong to you, lad! Ever since you came back from the Wasteland."

Cole opened his mouth to speak. Unable to respond to Marbus' questions, he decided to dismiss them. "This conversation is over. I've made up my mind."

"You mean, you and Frances! Right?" Marbus shook his head in disbelief. "Bloody hell! I can't stay around and watch you make the biggest mistake of your life. Good day to you!" He dumped his glass on a nearby table and shimmered out of the room.

Cole took a deep breath. No matter what Marbus had said, he knew that he had made the right decision. Especially if it meant peace between him and Fra . . . He shook his head in confusion. Phoebe. Peace between him and Phoebe.

------------ 

The following evening, a frown appeared on Phoebe's face. While the family sat inside the manor's Solarium, watching television, she was perusing the Book of Shadows. "Oh my God," she murmured, attracting Paige's attention. "You did it. You actually did it!"

The other two sisters, who were busy watching television, stared at the middle Charmed One. "Uh, Pheebs? Is there a problem?"

"You really got rid of that potion from the Book, didn't you?" Phoebe glared at her younger sister. "The one that allowed you to strip away Cole's powers!"

Paige rolled her eyes. "Of course, I did! What? You thought I was lying? I had it removed last January." Here we go, she added silently.

"Why Paige?" Phoebe's voice reverberated with outrage and disbelief.

Piper added, "Good question. Why did you do it, Paige?"

"Because I didn't think Cole would want a spell to remove his powers, inside our Book of Shadows. I figured that after Barbas, he wouldn't want to get rid of them."

Anger flared in Phoebe's eyes. "Well, now he wants to get rid of them." Aside from the noise from the television, silence followed. Phoebe became more contrite. "Look, I'm sorry, Paige. It's just . . . Now that Cole wants to get rid of his powers, can you tell us the ingredients for the potion?"

"Nope." Paige returned her gaze to the television set.

"Paige!"

Barely keeping her annoyance in check, Paige shot back, "For God's sake, Phoebe! I don't remember the damn spell! Okay?" Of course she was lying, but Paige refused to admit it.

"You forgot?" Phoebe's voice expressed disbelief. "Now, why do I find that hard to believe?"

Paige heaved a sigh. So much for the lie. "All right, Phoebe. You got me. I was lying. I do remember the ingredients for the potion and the spell. I just don't want to give it to you or Cole."

Just as Paige had expected, all hell broke loose. "My God, Paige! How selfish can you be?" Phoebe exploded. "Who are you to decide whether or not Cole can strip away his powers?"

Oh God. "You're right, Pheebs. I don't have the right to make such a decision." Paige noticed that her older sister's shoulders sagged with relief. "However, I do have the right to decide whether or not I will help him." Paige gave Phoebe an insincere smile. "And I've decided not to. So, you'll have to find a way to get rid of Cole's powers, yourself." She returned her attention to the television screen.

A cross between a grunt and a huff escaped from Phoebe's mouth. Then Paige heard her footsteps stomp out of the Solarium. The youngest Charmed One turned to Piper, who shook her head in disbelief . . . and sighed.

-------------- 

The last member of the Halliwell family - the oldest - switched off the television set. Then she turned off the Solarium's lights. While footsteps indicated the two Charmed Ones marching toward the staircase, a small tin waste basket morphed into a slender, dark-haired woman with rich brown skin and black eyes. She glanced around momentarily . . . and immediately teleported out of the room.

------------- 

Prax strode into the drawing-room, where Artemus was busy hosting a small gathering of upper-level demons. The Magan Corporation's CEO excused himself from his guests and joined his assistant. "Yes Prax, what is it?" the senior demon demanded.

"That chameleon demon is here. She's in the library. And she has some important information."

A sigh left Artemus' mouth, as he glanced at his visitors. He had hoped to recruit their support of his bid to become the new Source. "All right. Why don't you ask our visitors if they would like a drink? I'll be back." Once more, he excused himself to his visitors and left.

The chameleon demon was a female named Zamora, who had faithfully served the Khorne Order for the last forty-one years. Artemus joined her inside the library. "So, Zamora. What news do you have for me?"

"There's a problem," Zamora curtly replied. "One of the Charmed Ones has refused to help Belthazor strip away his powers."

Artemus frowned. "Surely the other two sisters can do the job? Or Belthazor, himself? Besides, from what I had heard about what happened with Barbas last year, the Power of Three isn't needed to remove Belthazor's powers."

Zamora nodded. "That's true, but a simple potion or spell won't do," she continued. "The witch who had stripped Belthazor's powers last year, now refuses to help. The one called Paige."

Artemus pressed his lips together. "Paige Matthews. The half-whitelighter. Damn whitelighters are proving to be a nuisance." He sighed. "How do we get her to cooperate?"

Zamora hesitated. "Why not use a telepath to convince the witch to reveal her potion to us? Then we can use it against Belthazor."

"Hmm, quite a clever plan. Except . . ." Artemus paused. Another idea came to him. "Except, I have another idea. One that does not require for us to search for a telepath."

A frown creased Zamora's forehead. "Sir?"

Artemus shot a quick smile at the demon. "Zamora, have you ever used a spell that utilizes the power of telepathic suggestion? All that is required of you is to first form a telepathic link with your victim. The rest, as they say, is up to you."

Shooting another curious glance at Artemus, Zamora murmured a reluctant "What exactly is this spell?"

END OF PART 2 


	3. Part 3

"THE HALF-BLOOD DEMON" by RFK

PART 3 -

Harry glanced at the selection of dishes spread out on the long table for the McNeills' weekly Sunday brunch. Since he could not choose between the Crab Quiche and the Eggs Mornay, he decided to select both. Using a spatula, he lifted a slice of quiche and placed it on his plate.

"My, we are hungry, this morning. Aren't we?" a low, feminine voice commented. Harry peered to his left and found Paige standing next to him.

"Yes, I am." Harry scooped a ladleful of eggs onto his plate. "Would you care for some Eggs Mornay? No one makes it better than Bruce."

Paige glanced at her plate, which seemed to be filled with plenty of food. "Thanks anyway," she said. "I have enough."

"I just realized that it's been a while since we've laid eyes upon each other," Harry continued. "At least . . . what? Two weeks? Three?"

A sigh left Paige's mouth. "Less than three weeks. I guess I've been avoiding most of you, since Phoebe and Cole . . . well, you know."

"Dating? Does it bother you to say the word?" Harry waited, while the family's manservant poured him a glass of orange juice. He thanked Davies, before returning his attention to the youngest Charmed One. "By the way, how are they? Cole and Phoebe? And the rest of your family?"

Paige quickly murmured, "Fine. Where's Olivia?"

"She's in Monterey for the weekend." Harry added, "If you're fine, why do you look so tense?"

After receiving her glass of juice from Davies, Paige followed Harry to a table set up for the family and their guests. Barbara, Gweneth and the latter's old friend, Carla Bianchi, already occupied seats.

"What do mean, I look tense?" Paige demanded. "Why are you always making some kind of comment about my emotional state? I'm perfectly fine."

Harry scooped a forkful of eggs. "I don't always comment on your emotional state."

"You once told me that I was paranoid. During that time Paul Margolin had cast that spell over Olivia." Smirking slightly, Paige added, "And I was right."

Dumping the eggs back on his plate, Harry sighed. "Okay. I was wrong. You were right. Sue me. Besides, you are acting rather tense right now. You should see the expression on your face. Let alone read your body langu . . ."

"Hey, I'm fine! Okay? Seriously." Looking slightly annoyed, the Charmed One began to eat.

Gweneth peered at the two younger witches. "Is there something going on between you two?"

"Sorry Mom," Harry answered. "Just a small discussion about . . . something." He popped the eggs into his mouth.

Paige shot him a resentful glare. "I am not feeling tense. And we were talking about . . . nothing. Okay?"

Barbara frowned. "You're feeling tense? About what?"

Swallowing his eggs, Harry said, "All I did was comment that Paige seemed tense, today. I think she has something on her mind."

"What are you . . . reading my mind, or something?" Paige retorted.

The redhead shot a contemptuous glare at his table companion. "If I was, I would now know what's bothering you."

"How do you know I'm bo . . ." Paige immediately broke off.

"Oh ho! So I was right!" Harry smiled. "The emotion is rolling off from you, sweetheart."

Gweneth added, "He's right, Paige. You do seem troubled. Are you uncomfortable, because Cole is back . . .?

"Cole plans to get rid of his powers!" Paige's curt announcement nearly caused Harry to choke on his juice. He stared at her in shock.

Barbara shook her head in disbelief. "Say that again? Did you just say . . .?"

Paige heaved a sigh. Long and hard. "Cole plans to strip his powers, so he can become a mortal. Phoebe talked him into it."

"My God! Is he out of his bloody mind?" Gweneth's voice rang across the garden. Bruce, Jack and Uncle Wei joined them at the table. "Why on earth would he want to do something so incredibly stupid?"

A sardonic Paige added, "That's what I said, when Cole and Phoebe first told us."

"Told you what?" Harry's father asked.

Gweneth quickly told him about Cole's plans. Listening to the earth-shattering news for the third time, Harry still found it hard to believe. "What the hell?" Jack's voice expressed shock. "Is he insane? My God! I've warned him about that! What the hell is he thinking?"

"Did you say that Phoebe talked him into it?" an equally stunned Bruce added. "Does Marbus know?"

A snort escaped from Harry's mouth. Everyone stared at him. "Marbus? Can you imagine how Olivia will react when she finds out?"

----------

Olivia faced a tall, thin man with a long face, swarthy complexion and expressive eyes, inside the living room of an expensive beach house in Monterey. The man's name happened to be Alexis Kostopulos and he seemed relieved by her news that his father's murderer had been captured. But he did not seem particularly upset that the rare medallion that had led to Stefan Kostopulos' death, had not been recovered.

"Quite frankly, I'm glad that you've never recovered it," Kostopulos said to Olivia. "When Dad first bought it during a family vacation in Greece . . ." Kostopulos' face paled, as he shook his head. "I don't know. I guess I had bad vibes from the first moment I clapped eyes upon it." Disbelief shone in his dark eyes. "It's hard to believe that Dad and some New York antique dealer had been killed over these medallions."

The redhead murmured, "They were quite rare. Mr. Liederhoff was prepared to sell his medallion to Miss Bryant, but she had decided to hire someone to steal it for her. I gather she considered it a cheaper method to get her hands on it."

Kostopulos frowned. "This Miss Bryant . . . she sounds familiar. About a week before he was killed, someone had contacted Dad about buying the medallion. A woman."

Olivia nodded. "Probably Lin Bryant. She was the one who had hired Gerry Gallagher to rob your father's store. The police had discovered a file in her office that contained information on his store, Gallagher and Mr. Liederhoff."

"So, is this Miss Bryant behind bars?"

Images of a beautiful Eurasian woman being slammed against a bookcase flashed in Olivia's mind. "Uh, not quite. She's dead. Broken neck. We, uh . . . she tried to resist arrest and we ended up in a fight." She sighed. "Needless to say I won."

"So that's the reason behind the bruises on your face," Kostopulos said with a nod. "That must have been some fight." He paused, as his eyes grew even darker. "At least she paid for her actions," he added with quiet savagery.

Olivia did not share her host's satisfaction. She had hoped that Lin Bryant would provide more information on the phony Arthur Winslow and the Magan Corporation. But that would never happen, now that Ms. Byrant's corpse laid inside one of the city's morgues.

Changing the subject, Olivia asked the realtor what he intend to do with his late father's store. Kostopulos leaned back in his chair and sighed. "I don't know. Hire someone to operate the shop. Perhaps sell it. Only I don't know anyone who might be interested in antiquties. Or the occult."

"Oh." Olivia paused, as she summoned the courage to speak her next words. "Um . . . I might be interested."

Kostopulos frowned. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

In a louder voice, Olivia repeated, "I might be interested. If you don't want to keep the store, I might be interested in taking it off your hands."

"But . . . you're a police officer," Kostopulos began. "What would you know about . . .?"

Olivia interrupted. "Look, I've always been interested in the occult, myself. In fact, I've even studied Mythology in college. And when I saw your dad's shop for the first time . . . well, I guess I found it fascinating."

Kostopulos stared at her. Then a slow smile appeared on his face. "Well, in that case, Inspector, you just might have a deal."

----------- 

Paige returned home later that afternoon and found her sisters and Cole inside the kitchen. Phoebe and Piper stood behind the counter, surrounded by herbs and other ingredients for a potion. Cole sat in one of the chairs, reading a book. "What the hell is going on?" the youngest Charmed One demanded, as she sat in another chair.

Phoebe glanced up from the herbs laid out on the island counter and shot a mild glare at the younger woman. "What does it look like? We're making a power stripping potion for Cole. And since you won't help . . ."

"Oh my God! Cole? Are you still going through with this crazy plan?"

An unfamiliar voice exclaimed, "I bloody well hope not!" All eyes turned toward the figure standing in the doorway. She was a striking-looking woman who stood at least an inch above Paige, possessed rich auburn hair sprinkled with gray and cut stylishly short. High cheekbones accentuated her delicate face. The woman seemed somewhere between her late forties and mid fifties. She wore a blue pantsuit that highlighted her blue eyes. Eyes that possessed a familiar shade of blue. In a soft Irish lilt, she continued, "Belthazor, I see that you plan to continue this ludicrous scheme of yours."

"Demon!" Piper raised her hands.

Cole shot to his feet. "No! Don't kill her!"

"Huh?" Paige frowned at Cole. "Why not?"

"Because . . ." Cole hesitated.

The woman or demoness finished, "Because I am his mother." The Charmed Ones gasped. Cole's mother coolly greeted he son. "Hello Belthazor. It's good to see you, again. After all these years."

Cole glared at his parent. "Wish I could say the same, Mother, but I'm not in the mood to be polite. What are you doing here?"

"Cole?" Phoebe's voice expressed a touch of anxiety.

Sighing, the half-demon made the introductions. "Uh, Phoebe, Paige, Piper . . . this is my mother, Elizabeth Farrell Turner. Otherwise known as Nimue. Mother, these are the Halliwells. Paige, Piper and . . . Phoebe."

"Oh yes, the famous Charmed Ones." Elizabeth Turner's blue eyes fell upon the variety of herbs on the counter. "Brewing a little potion, are we, ladies?"

A slightly uneasy Piper began to squeeze a bag of fennel. "Uh . . . it's nothing. I'm making . . . making this sauce . . ."

"Please don't lie, Miss Halliwell," Nimue shot back. "You're not very good at it. Besides, I have a good idea what you are preparing."

Cole spoke up. "What are you doing here, Mother? I can only assume that you've seen Marbus."

"You assume correctly," Nimue snapped. "What kind of insanity is this? Stripping away your powers?"

"It's my choice! And it's none of your business!"

Nimue retorted, "Despite the fact that we haven't laid eyes upon each other in over thirty years, you are my son! And I do care about what happens to you! Do you honestly believe that I would stand by and say nothing, while you commit this . . . blunder?"

"Amen to that!" The words came out of Paige's mouth, before she could stop herself. All eyes focused upon her. Paige felt a warm flush creep up her neck. "Sorry," she muttered.

The female demon regarded Paige with admiring eyes. "Why apologize, my dear? It's the first sensible comment I've heard since my arrival."

"Mother . . ."

Phoebe stepped forward, her body trembling. "Look, you may be Cole's mother, but he's a big boy, now. If he no longer wants to be a demon, it's his choice and not yours!"

"Are you saying that Belthazor . . .?"

"His name is Cole!"

Nimue ignored Phoebe and continued, "Belthazor, are you saying that this decision to become a mortal is yours alone? And that no one," she shot a putrid glare at Phoebe, "had to convince you?"

"Yes Mother, it's my decision," Cole retorted. "I'm sorry that I cannot be the 'Big Bad Demon' for you, but I have my own life to lead. Do you understand?"

For what seemed like eternity, he three witches and the two demons regarded each other in silence. Actually, Phoebe and Cole cast hostile eyes at the latter's mother. Piper's eyes seemed to be everywhere, except upon mother and son. And Paige simply regarded the entire scene with great interest.

Nimue heaved an impatient sigh. "I see that any further arguments from me will not deter you from your decision."

Cole sneered. "That's right, Mother. Marbus had sent the wrong person to talk to me."

Ah! Now Paige understood how Cole's mother had found out about his decision to strip his powers. Marbus. The Gimle demon must have been desperate to change his nephew's mind. Especially if he had resorted to contacting Nimue.

Eyes that bore a strong resemblance to Cole's in both color and intensity, stared at the dark-haired human-demon hybrid. "Fine. I see that I am wasting my time." Nimue added in a cold voice, "If you decide to proceed with this folly, don't be surprise when you end up facing the consequences of your actions . . . in a very ugly manner."

Cole's expression hardened. "Is that a threat, Mother?"

The demoness rolled her eyes in contempt. "Please! Don't be silly!" She heaved a mild sigh. "By the way, Belthazor, let's not wait another three or four decades before we meet again. Till the next time." On that note, she shimmered out of the kitchen.

The moment she disappeared, Phoebe went into panic mode. "Oh my God! I can't believe that she came here! Your mother!" She stared at Cole with anxious eyes. "What do you think she's going to do?"

"Do?" Cole frowned. "What can she do? She's done just about everything she can."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Wake up, Cole! Your mother is a powerful and probably a very evil demon! And she didn't seem too pleased about this whole power stripping business."

"She can't do anything!" Cole shot back. "Unless she wants to risk pissing me off."

"Yeah! While you still have your powers! But what will happen once they're gone?"

Cole heaved a sigh. "Then she will have to deal with either you or Marbus. My mother may be a lot of things, but she's not stupid."

Paige noticed that her sisters seemed reluctant to accept Cole's assurances. But what else could they do? Go after the woman? Cole would end up pissed off, all right. But not at his mother. "I'm heading out," she announced, breaking the silence. The others stared at her. "What?"

Piper asked, "Where are you going?"

"To get something to eat for all of us." Paige's eyes scanned the mess on the island counter. "It's obvious that it'll be a while before you have a chance to cook dinner. By that time, we'll be starving."

Phoebe cried out, "Wait a minute!" Paige paused. "Listen, we're having trouble copying the enhancements you made for Cole's power stripping potion. Could you tell us . . .?"

"Sorry Pheebs!" Paige literally sang. "You're on your own. Personally, I agree with Cole's mom. You're all making a big mistake and I won't be a party to it."

Phoebe glared at the younger woman. "Thanks a lot."

"My pleasure," Paige replied with a smile. "Will Chinese be okay with everyone?" The others nodded. "Great! I'll be back real soon." And she escaped from the kitchen as fast as her feet would allow.

--------------

In the darkness of one of the bedrooms, inside the Halliwell manor, a lamppost suddenly morphed into a slender figure with brown skin. With great stealth, Zamora made her way toward the young woman asleep on the large bed. She glanced down and smiled. 

While Paige Matthews continued to sleep, Zamora chanted a brief spell in a voice low enough to prevent the witch/whitelighter from waking up:

"Separate now, but soon will link, You mind to mine, shall finally sync. My soul is dark and so too shall yours be, Just follow my voice, and so it will be."

When she finished, Zamora's mouth hovered above the Charmed One's exposed ear and relayed a few instructions. Her task done, she smiled once more and teleported out of the room.

END OF PART 3 


	4. Part 4

"THE HALF-BLOOD DEMON" by RFK

PART 4 -

Inside the private library of Marbus' Dublin townhouse, the demon heaved a long-suffering sigh. "Bloody hell, woman! How long is this rant of yours is going to last?"

His younger sister paused long enough to glare at him. Nimue had appeared at his home not long after the family had finished breakfast. He led the demoness into the library, where she had broken into a tirade over her disastrous visit to her son.

"What do you mean by that?" Nimue angrily demanded.

"I think I've been perfectly clear. You haven't been able to shut up about Belthazor, since you got here."

Nimue gracefully dropped into a nearby chair. Despair flashed across her still beautiful face. "He's going ahead with this plan of his, Marbus. He's going to ruin himself over some silly little witch."

"I don't know if those are the proper words to describe Frances," Marbus commented. He poured a glass of ginger ale and handed it to Nimue. "Considering how he feels about her."

The demoness frowned. "Who's Frances?"

"Belthazor's ex-wife. One of the Charmed Ones. You just met her."

Rolling her eyes in contempt, Nimue retorted, "Good heavens, you silly berk! I keep forgetting how awful you are with names. Her name is Phoebe, not Frances." A scowl darkened her expression. "And I'm still trying to understand what Belthazor sees in her. She's such a child!"

"Oh, I don't know. She can be quite charming and intelligent." Nimue stared at Marbus in disbelief. "I think. Look, I know this idea of Belthazor getting rid of his powers had started with her. And frankly, it's idiotic." He paused, as he contemplated his words. "Bloody hell! What has that fool gotten himself into? She'll never accept him for himself."

Nimue muttered witheringly, "The mind of a child!"

Marbus sighed. "You might have a point."

An outburst from his sister took Marbus by surprise. "What are we going to do, now?" she cried. "Neither of us seem able to talk Belthazor out of this nonsense! Even the youngest Charmed One thinks he's making a mistake. And he's obviously not listening to her. What else can we do?"

The image of a certain red-haired witch popped into Marbus' mind. "Well . . . there is someone who might be able to talk him out of this."

"Like who?" Nimue took a sip of her drink.

Marbus took a deep breath. "She's a witch. Her name is Olivia McNeill."

"Oh bloody hell!" Nimue exclaimed in disgust. "Not another witch!" She paused, as a frown creased her forehead. "McNeill, you say? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"She's the daughter of Jack McNeill," Marbus replied. "You remember the witch who had saved me from being lynched by that coven, some thirty-six years ago, don't you?" His sister nodded, and Marbus proceeded to tell her about Belthazor's friendship and subsequent romance with Olivia McNeill. And the incident that led to their recent breakup.

Wearing a dubious expression, Nimue said, "And you believe that this witch can talk him out of stripping away his powers?"

"Definitely. He's in love with the girl . . . even if he's afraid to admit. And she's in love with him."

Nimue shook her head. "In the name of Barmiel, a demon involved with two witches! This must be unheard of in the supernatural world." 

"Not really. There was that little romance between . . ." Marbus broke off, under his sister's glare. "Never mind," he murmured.

"How can I reach her? This Olivia?"

Marbus stared at his sister with disbelief. "You?"

"Well, of course me!" an outraged Nimue shot back. "After all, this is my son we're talking about."

"When you do meet with Olivia, try not to pop in out of thin air. Mortals aren't exactly fond of such surprises."

The demoness retorted, "Marbus!"

Realizing that he would not be able to convince his sister to allow him to seek out Olivia, Marbus gave her the information that she needed.

----------------

Several hours later, on the other side of the world, Phoebe descended the manor's staircase. She found Piper placing a platter of hash brown potatoes on the dining table. Other dishes were also on the table - toast, link sausages, bacon and scrambled eggs. It seemed a great deal for a Monday morning breakfast. "My God! Piper! What's all this?" she demanded.

The oldest Charmed One glanced up. "What are you talking about?"

"This! This . . ." Phoebe indicated the large meal with a wave of her hand. "Isn't this a bit much for Monday morning? The only one who ever eats this much is . . ." Phoebe broke off, realizing that she had nearly mentioned her brother-in-law. "I mean . . ."

Piper's expression hardened. "I know who you meant. And no, it's not for . . . him. I'm sure that he's eating his heart's content . . . up there."

Phoebe found it disturbing that Piper seemed incapable of mentioning Leo's name. Come to think of it, her older sister has been walking around in a near zombie state ever since Leo had revealed his new position as an Elder. "Uh, yeah. But Piper, this is a lot for Monday morning. I don't know if I can eat half of this. Let alone one-quarter."

Piper shot an appraising stare at Phoebe. "I don't know. You look as if you could use a few extra pounds."

"Hey! What do you mean by that?"

A sigh left Piper's mouth. "Nothing. I take it back. Now sit down and eat."

While she eased into a chair, Phoebe said, "You know, I've been trying to figure out what we could have done to adjust that power stripping potion for Cole. But I can't think of anything. I wish Paige would just tell us."

"I don't know, Pheebs." Piper placed a pitcher of orange juice on the table. "Maybe this is a sign that we should leave Cole's powers alone. Remember what happened the last time?"

"Piper! How can you say that? You know that Cole and I can never have a life together, as long as he has those powers."

The oldest Charmed One heaved a long sigh. "I don't see why not. Aside from Barbas and those warlocks, no one has bothered to steal them. And at least Cole can be here with you." Piper's tone grew bitter. "At least he won't be spending eternity with a bunch of . . ." She broke off and poured a glass of orange juice. "Never mind." While Phoebe stared at her, Piper added, "Um, what are we going to do with Cole's powers, once they've been stripped? I mean, even Paige's potion hadn't been able to vanquish them to the Wasteland. Which is probably why Barbas was able to steal 'em in the first place."

A third voice added, "I've got an idea about that." Both Phoebe and Piper stared at Paige, who approached the dining table. She sat down in the chair, opposite Phoebe. "Wow Piper! Went a little overboard with the breakfast, didn't you?"

Phoebe stared at her half-sister. "Wait a minute. What idea are you talking about? Since when did you change your mind?"

Paige airily replied, "Well, since you and Cole want this so badly, I figured that I might as well help. Oooh, sausages!" She reached for the platter of meat.

Piper finally sat down next to Phoebe. "And this idea?"

After placing three link sausages on her plate, Paige continued, "A glass jar."

"Huh?"

The youngest Charmed One continued, "I read somewhere . . . or was it Barbara who told me? Anyway, I heard that glass jars are used to contain mystical or spiritual elements - like souls and other stuff."

"Does that include magical powers?" Phoebe asked.

"Yep." Paige reached for the scrambled eggs. "But if a glass jar doesn't work, I guess that Cole will have to keep his powers, until we find something better."

There seemed to be something about Paige's flippant manner that Phoebe found disturbing. Especially over a serious matter like Cole's powers. "Well, let's just hope that it works."

"I wouldn't worry, Phoebe. I'm sure that it will." Paige flashed a cheerful smile at her sister and began scooping eggs onto her plate.

------------- 

Barbara handed the customer his purchase and politely bid him good-bye. The moment he closed the door behind him, she glanced at the figure removing items from a shelf.

"Paige?" She walked over to where her shop assistant was reaching for a bag of Angelica Root. "Uh . . . what are you doing?"

The Charmed One replied in a cheerful voice, "Getting a few things."

"For whom? We don't have any customers at the moment."

Still smiling, Paige replied, "I'm the customer. All of this is for me. Well, for the power stripping potion I'm preparing for Cole."

Huh? "Wait a minute . . ." Barbara hesitated, wondering if she had heard right. "You're helping Phoebe prepare that potion? I thought you were against the idea?"

"I was," Paige replied. "But I've changed my mind, last night. Phoebe and Piper weren't having any luck in creating a potion strong enough to remove Cole's powers. And I realized that I had no right to stand in the way of what Cole wanted."

Barbara nearly rolled her eyes. "You mean, what Phoebe wanted."

"Whatever," Paige replied in a singsong voice that Barbara found disturbing. And slightly annoying. The blond woman fought the urge to slap the younger woman.

The shop's bell jingled, announcing the arrival of a new customer. Barbara ordered Paige to cut short her errand and help the customer. "But I'm busy." Paige reached for a bag of herbs.

It was the final straw. Barbara snatched the item out of the younger woman's hand. "Paige," she continued through clenched teeth, "get your ass in gear and help that customer. Or you will find yourself looking for a new job." She removed the shopping basket from Paige's arm.

The half-witch/whitelighter's cheerfulness disappeared, as she heaved an exasperated sigh. "Oh, all right." Then the smile returned, as she left to face the new customer.

Bewildered by her employee's behavior, Barbara shook her head. When did Paige began acting like a Stepford wife? Even more alarming was the news that the Charmed One had finally decided to help her sisters strip Cole's powers. When the McNeills had first learned of Cole and the Halliwells' plans, they had tried to contact Olivia, who was in Monterey. Unfortunately, either the redhead's cell phone had not working or she switched it off. Once more, Barbara dialed the number. Dead line. A sigh left her mouth, as she hung up the telephone.

----------- 

As Cole drove his Porsche through San Francisco's streets, the cell phone on the passenger seat rang. He picked it up and flicked it open. "Hello?"

"Cole? It's Phoebe." His ex-wife's voice sounded breathless. "Good news! Paige has finally agreed to help with the potion. She's going to start on it, as soon as she gets home. It'll be the same potion that she used on you, the last time."

"Paige?" Cole could not believe what Phoebe had just told him. Paige had agreed to help strip his powers? Consciously, he realized that he should feel relieved that the youngest Charmed One had finally agreed to cooperate. Subconsciously, he felt disappointed in his former sister-in-law. He also realized that he might have passed the point of return in the whole matter.

Phoebe continued, "Cole? Did you hear me?"

A sigh. "Yeah Phoebe. Uh . . . what . . . what made her change her mind?"

"I don't know. But maybe you should come straight to the house. That way we can get this over with as soon as possible."

And that would spell the end of Cole Turner, half-demon. Cole kept his dire thoughts to himself. Instead, he said, "Oh. Okay. I guess I'll see you soon."

"Bye! I love you." A silent pause followed. "Cole?"

"I love you, too. See you in a few minutes." Cole immediately hung and tossed the phone on the seat beside him. He heaved a large sigh and muttered, "Shit!"

------------ 

Phoebe entered the manor in a breathless rush, dumped her purse and suitcase on the sofa and headed straight for the kitchen. There, she found Piper and Paige preparing the potion. "Is it ready?" she asked.

Piper sighed. "We've barely got started, Phoebe. Paige hasn't been here very long."

"Oh." Damn. "Well, let me know . . ."

"Yes Phoebe, we will." Piper's voice expressed her annoyance.

Paige added cheerfully, "Don't worry, Phoebe. It shouldn't be long for us to make the potion. When will Cole be here?"

"He was on his way home when I called. He's coming by here, instead. By the way," Phoebe gave her younger sister a grateful smile, "thanks for helping us out."

Paige replied chirpily, "My pleasure."

Piper, Phoebe noticed, gave the youngest sister an odd stare. "Are you on crack or something?"

"Piper!" Phoebe admonished. Inwardly, she had to admit that Paige had been acting a little odd, lately. Phoebe decided to chalk it up to Paige wanting to make up for her hostile behavior of the previous days. 

The doorbell rang, causing Phoebe to nearly jump with excitement. Cole. "He's here!" Then she raced out of the kitchen and into the living room. Phoebe opened the door and found a slightly nervous-looking half-demon standing on the stoop. "Cole! Hey!"

"Phoebe." Cole glanced nervously into the manor's foyer. "Uh, is everything, um . . . ready?"

Gently ushering her former husband inside, Phoebe said, "Paige and Piper are making the potion, as we speak." For a brief second, Phoebe thought she had detected a glimmer of resentment in his blue eyes. But only for a moment. She decided that her mind had played a trick on her. She gave Cole a reassuring smile. "Are you ready?"

Blue eyes bored into Phoebe's, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. Cole had assumed that mask-like expression that made him look sinister and she had always disliked. Then to her relief, his lips quirked into a slight smile. "Yeah," he said. "I'm ready."

END OF PART 4 


	5. Part 5

"THE HALF-BLOOD DEMON" by RFK

PART 5 -

Ten minutes after Olivia had returned home from her trip to Monterey, the doorbell rang. She groaned with despair. After spending nearly one-quarter of the day on the road, she had been looking forward to a long rest at home. Alone.

Reluctantly, she walked toward the front door and peered through the peephole. Outside stood a middle-aged woman - a stranger - with auburn hair, elegant features and strangely familiar blue eyes. "May I help you?" Olivia asked.

"My name is Elizabeth Far . . . Turner," the woman replied with a slight Irish lilt. "I believe that you know my . . ."

Olivia immediately opened the door. "Goddess! You must be Cole's mother. Aren't you?" She stepped aside, allowing the demoness to enter the apartment. "I'm Olivia McNeill, your son's neighbor."

"Yes, I know." Cole's mother glanced around the apartment. "My brother has told me all about you. And your family. I understand that you were once involved with Belthazor." Her blue eyes seemed to express no emotion.

Immediately on-guard, Olivia regretted her impulsive act. She surreptiously opened the desk's drawer, using her telekinesis. Inside was a vial containing the remains of the potion she had used on Cole, three weeks ago. "Yes, I was," Olivia coolly replied. "Is there a reason why you've decided to pay me a visit, Mrs. Turner?"

"My son is about to commit a grievous error," the other female replied. "And it's all due to another witch named Phoebe Halliwell. His former wife." Cole's mother gave Olivia a direct stare. "I believe that you are acquainted with her, as well."

Phoebe? What the hell has she done? Olivia quickly dismissed the question from her thoughts and answered, "Yes Mrs. Turner, I do know Phoebe. What about her?"

"Please, call me Nimue. If you don't mind."

Olivia allowed a brow to quirk upward. "Well . . . Nimue, what exactly has Phoebe done? And why come to . . .?"

The telephone rang. The two females stared at each other, before Olivia went over to the desk to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Livy? Is that you?" Barbara's voice rang into the redhead's ear. "Where the hell have you been? And what's happened to your cell phone?"

Olivia sighed. "I just got in from Monterey. And my phone's battery went dead. Look Barbara, can we talk later?"

"But I have some important news."

"So does Cole's mother. Who happens to be here, inside my apartment. Now." Olivia paused to stare at the demoness, who was busy inspecting the living room. "So can we . . .?"

Barbara cried, "Oh! Oh, then she must know about Cole and Phoebe. I'll let her tell you. Bye!"

"Wait! Barbara!" The line went dead. Olivia stared at the cordless phone in her hand. "What the hell is going on?" She directed her gaze at Nimue. "Okay, what's going on? Barbara said that you might know something about Cole and Phoebe. So what the hell is it?"

Nimue took a deep breath. "According to Marbus - Belthazor's uncle - this Phoebe has convinced my son to give up his powers. I've tried talking the idiot out of this ridiculous plan, but he will not listen." The demoness stared at Olivia. "Miss McNeill? Are you listening?"

Olivia, who had listened to Nimue's words in a state of shock, finally snapped out of her catatonic state. "He's giving up his . . . What the hell? Is he out of his damn mind? Is Phoebe out of her mind?" It did not take Olivia long to answer her second question. "Well, of course she is!" she retorted sarcastically. "This is a fucking Halliwell I'm talking about! She probably talked Cole into this mess, claiming they couldn't have a real life, while he remained a demon. Insecure bitch! Doesn't she realize . . .?" After a pause, Olivia snatched her purse from the sofa. "I've got to stop that idiot before he destroys himself!" She marched toward the front door.

"Oh, Miss McNeill," Nimue called after Olivia. "I can get you to Belthazor a lot faster." She held out her hand. "If you don't mind being teleported by a demon."

Olivia took hold of the demoness' hand. "I'm already used to it. Do you know where he is?"

"Yes. Hold on." And at that moment, the two females shimmered out of the apartment.

--------------

Both Piper and Paige marched out of the kitchen, with the latter holding two small jars. One of them contained a green liquid that Phoebe assumed to be the potion. "Everything's ready!" Paige cheerfully declared. Piper rolled her eyes. Phoebe noticed, but felt too nervous over Cole's situation to question her older sister's look.

The half-demon stood up, eyeing the potion with the anxiety of a convict about to face the electric chair. It was not an attitude that Phoebe assumed he would harbor. "Cole? Is there something wrong?"

"Uh . . . look Phoebe, I think I'm getting second thoughts. I don't know if this is the right thing to do. I mean, it's like Piper said - the last two times I had lost my powers . . ."

"You're not backing out now, are you?" Everyone stared at the youngest Charmed One, who had asked the question. Phoebe realized that Paige's attitude had grown to more than just a willingness to cooperate. 

Cole frowned at his former sister-in-law. "What . . . uh, why did you . . ."

Paige shook her head. "Sorry. Didn't mean to sound like a ball buster. It's just that we went through all this trouble to make the potion for you. I'm just . . . well, you seemed as if you're about to change your mind."

Confusion whirled in Cole's eyes, as he stared at Paige. And later, Phoebe. The latter silently pleaded with him to stick to the original plan. To her relief, he finally surrendered. "I guess you have a point. Let's get on with it." Phoebe could have kissed her younger sister.

Paige held out the potion to Cole. Two figures shimmered into the living room, causing Phoebe to gasp. Cole's mother and Olivia had decided to pay a visit.

----------- 

The moment Olivia and Nimue had shimmered into the Halliwell manor, the former saw Paige hold out a small jar to Cole. Using her telekinesis, she snatched the jar from Paige's hand. "I can't believe what was about to happen!" she declared.

Cole and the Halliwells stared at the newcomers in shock. "Olivia? Mother! What are you . . .?"

"What are we doing here?" Olivia finished. "I'd like to know what the hell were you about to do? To yourself!"

Blue eyes regarded his parent with muted hostility. "I'm sure that Mother must have told you."

"Yes she did, Cole. Wha . . . Why? Why are you doing this?"

It was Phoebe who answered. "So he . . . I mean, both of us can have a normal life."

Olivia stared at Phoebe with contempt. "A normal life? Gee Phoebe, does such a thing exist? Now how exactly do you plan to have this 'normal life', while you're still practicing magic? And hunting demons?"

"At least we won't have to worry about Cole's powers!"

From the corner of her eye, Olivia saw Cole wince at Phoebe's words. She snickered. "No, but Cole will now have to worry about yours! And your sisters'. But I guess you feel that's nothing to worry about, considering that your powers are . . . 'good'."

Phoebe opened her mouth to retort, but some semblance of common sense must have overcame her. She remained silent. Olivia turned to the half-demon. "Tell me Cole, was this your idea? To get rid of your powers?"

"Yes, it was!" Phoebe finally rediscovered her tongue.

Once more, Olivia seared the Charmed One with a death glare. "I don't recall asking you that question." She faced Cole. "Well?"

Resentment and a touch of longing filled Cole's eyes. "I . . ." He heaved a deep sigh. "All right. It wasn't exactly my idea, but I thought it was a good one. When I heard it."

Olivia sneered. "And how long did it take Phoebe to convince you?"

Cole snapped angrily, "How about . . . it's none of your damn business! Who in the hell asked you to interfere?" This time, he sneered. "Oh wait! I already know the answer to that question. Mother!" He glared at his parent.

"If this is your idea of getting me to back down," Olivia retorted, "it won't work!"

"Butt out, Olivia! This is my choice!"

"Really? I could have sworn it was Phoebe's!"

Cole stepped forward, his face inches away from Olivia's. "At least she's willing to be with me. Give our relationship another chance. She didn't run off at the first sign of trouble!"

"Are you referring to three weeks ago? Or the two separate occasions involving first Raynor, and then the Source?"

Phoebe took a threatening step forward. "Now just a minute . . ."

Olivia ignored the Charmed One. "As I recall, you're the one who made the choice to run to Phoebe, after I had dumped you! While I was under that damn spell! And . . . oh yes, you stayed away, after the spell ended! Now here you are, about to give up your powers, all because Phoebe can only accept your human half!"

Phoebe, "Wait a minute!"

However, Olivia was on a roll. "Tell me, Cole. How is it that a powerful half-demon with such a fearsome reputation, could possess such an undeniable talent for kissing ass?"

"Excuse me?" Cole looked as if he was about to pop a vein in his forehead.

Olivia glared back. "You heard me. For most of your life, you've always seemed to follow the dictates of others. You had tried to become the perfect demonic assassin for Raynor, while buying all that shit he told over the years." She overheard Nimue snicker. "Then after you met Phoebe and her sisters, you tried to become some supernatural crime fighter and later, a mortal. Phoebe's little Joe Normal. And now here you are, trying to make that same mistake again. Don't you ever get tired of trying to be something other than yourself?"

Cole stared at Olivia, obviously stunned by her words. "I . . ."

"Has it ever occurred to you that those powers don't belong to him?" Phoebe retorted. "They're not his."

"And exactly to whom do they belong, Phoebe?" Olivia shot back. "The demons who used to own them? Oh wait! They lost the damn things the moment they entered the Wasteland. In case you didn't know, sweetheart, between the moment those powers were separated from the vanquished demons and the moment when Cole when Cole took them, those powers belonged to no one. Finder's keepers!"

Nimue added, "Miss McNeill is correct. You may not have been originally born with these new powers, Belthazor, but you were resurrected with them. As of now, they are as good as yours."

"Not for long!" Phoebe faced the half-demon. "Right Cole?"

All eyes turned to Cole. Who radiated a helpless air. "Uh . . . I . . ." For the second time, he seemed speechless.

Olivia briefly closed her eyes and sighed. "Look Cole, I can't tell you what to do. You have to make the coice on your own. Look into your heart . . . and ask yourself what you really want to do." She stared at him with pleading eyes.

Cole glanced at the five women in the room. Olivia could see the struggle for an answer in his eyes. Then . . . he sighed. "Phoebe," he said to his ex-wife, "I'm sorry."

"Cole!"

"I can't go through with this. Phoebe, I'm half demon, half human hybrid. I had been born as one, I died as one and I came back as one. I can't . . ." He shook his head. "I can't deal with being a mortal again. It's just not natural for me."

To Olivia's surprise, the potion in her hand disappeared. It reappeared in Paige's hand, before the half-whitelighter unscrewed the jar and flung the contents upon Cole. The half-demon screamed in pain, as he fell to his knees.

"What the hell?" Olivia began, as she stared at Cole in horror.

Piper yelled at her youngest sister. "Paige! What the hell did you just do?"

The youngest Charmed One then orbed Cole's powers into the empty jar and closed it. "Job completed!" she crowed, before she vanished.

Both Olivia and Nimue knelt beside the fallen Cole. "What the bloody hell just happened?" the latter demanded.

Olivia gently patted Cole's cheek. "Paige just pulled a fast one on us. The only thing is that I don't know why."

"Maybe she's under some spell," Piper suggested. "She's been acting weird all day."

A groan left Cole's mouth. His eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" he muttered.

"That witch . . . or whitelighter . . .or whatever she was, stole your powers!" Nimue declared. She glared at the other two Halliwells. "So much for the goodness of the Charmed Ones!"

Piper protested, "We didn't know what was going to happen! She must be under some kind of spell!"

Olivia and Nimue helped Cole to his feet. He sat down in the nearest chair, while the redhead asked his mother, "Do you think you'll be able to track Paige?"

"Of course," the demoness replied. "All I have to do is teleport to wherever she is. That is how my power works."

"Right." Olivia grabbed Nimue's arm. "Let's go." And the pair shimmered out of the manor.

END OF PART 5 


	6. Part 6

"THE HALF-BLOOD DEMON" by RFK

PART 6-

Just as she had been instructed, Paige orbed to the summit of Twin Peaks, overlooking the city. To the west, the reddish-orange sun had began its descent. Also on the hillside stood a petite black woman with three men and two women standing behind her. 

The Charmed One walked toward the woman. "I have Belthazor's powers," she said. "Just as you had instructed.

The woman held out her hand. "Give it to me."

Before Paige could hand over the jar to the woman, Olivia and Cole's mother materialized on the hillside. Olivia stretched out her hand and snatched the jar from Paige's grasp, using her telekinesis.

"What the . . ." the black woman began. She stared at Cole's mother. "Nimue?"

Cole's mother smiled unpleasantly. "Zamora. I had no idea that the Khorne Order was behind all this. Why? Who in the Order recruited you to steal my son's powers? Or is this little operation your own idea?"

Zamora regarded the other demoness with contempt. "I don't have to tell you anything!" She turned to her minions. "Kill them!"

Paige merely stood by and watched the red-haired witch and the auburn-haired demoness fight off Zamora's minions. The fight did not really take long. Nimue killed two of them with energy balls. Olivia roasted one with a stream of fire and killed another by forcing his knife into his heart.

Zamora disappeared. Seconds later, she reappeared next to the Charmed One. "Paige," she whispered. "Save my friends."

The young witch nodded wordlessly. The moment she saw Nimue toss an energy ball toward Zamora's surviving minion, she summoned it with her power and threw it at Phoebe's former mother-in-law. Olivia re-directed the energy ball at Zamora's minion, who vanquished into a ball of fire.

Paige overheard a slight gasp from Zamora. Then the latter whispered, "Get the jar."

"Yes Zamora," the Charmed One quietly replied. Unaware of the consequences of her actions, Paige teleorbed the jar out of Olivia's hand.

Zamora grabbed the jar. "Thank you." The next thing the half-whitelighter knew, the jar flew out of the demoness' hands and into Olivia's.

"Good-bye Zamora." Cole's mother quickly flung an energy ball at Paige's companion. Before the younger demoness could escape, she dissipated into a ball of fire.

A dizzying sensation struck Paige and she sank to the ground. "What the hell?" she groaned. "What am I doing . . .?"

"Paige?" The Charmed One glanced up and found Olivia and Cole's mother staring at her with anxious eyes. The redhead added, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think so." Paige glanced around. Stared at Cole's mother. And at the jar in Olivia's hands. "What's that?" she asked.

The demoness replied, "Belthazor's powers. You used a potion to take them away from him."

The revelation struck Paige like a thunderbolt. "What?" She struggled to her feet.

Olivia gave the younger woman a pitying look. "It's obvious that someone had cast a spell on you. It's a long story. Can you . . . orb?"

"Yeah, I guess." Paige shook her head in confusion. "I don't know."

Cole's mother grabbed Paige's hand. "I will return you both."

"Uh . . . teleported . . . by a demon? I don't . . ."

Blue eyes challenged Paige. "Is there a problem? Do not worry." Her mouth twisted into a wry smile. "You won't catch anything."

"Huh." Despite her reluctance, Paige allowed the demoness to maintain a grip on her hand. Olivia grabbed Nimue's free arm. And the latter teleported the two witches from the hillside.

-------------

Seconds later, two figures emerged from behind a large bush. Artemus regarded the now empty scene with a stony stare. "Do not say a word," he tonelessly instructed Prax. "Not a damn word."

Unbeknownst to the chameleon demon they had recruited, Artemus and Prax had appeared on the Twin Peaks summit to witness the young witch/whitelighter hand over Belthazor's powers to Zamora. And to ensure that Zamora would not use them for herself. What Artemus had not counted on was Olivia McNeill and Nimue, of all people, interfering in the transaction.

"But . . ." Prax began. He closed his mouth, under the senior demon's hard stare. 

Artemus continued in a low growl, "Yes Prax. I am upset. I'm more than upset. I'm pissed off! That red-headed bitch is really becoming a problem!"

Prax finally regained his courage and asked, "Why didn't you kill Nimue? She wasn't aware of your presence."

"Because Nimue possesses reflexes that even I envy," Artemus shot back. "Because I could not take the chance of her knowing that I was no longer in prison and planning on becoming the next Source."

"Surely . . ."

Artemus cut off his assistance. "Prax, Nimue and I have a long history. We had a brief romance over 200 years ago, but it didn't go anywhere. I . . . well, betrayed her by dabbling with a French warlock named Danielle. She retaliated by cursing me with a . . ." Artemus broke off, deciding not to reveal that little humiliation. "Let's just say that it was an incident that left our relationship less than amiable."

A frown appeared on Prax's countenance. "Strange, I don't recall you two hating one another."

"We've never hated each other, Prax. Actually, it was Raynor whom she hated. But ever since Danielle, she has never trusted me. I'm beginning to wonder if she ever had. And I know for sure that she would have never supported my attempt to destroy the Whitelighter Council. Or support my bid to become the Source. Especially now that she's head of the Thorn Order." He sighed and shook his head. "Why is it that nothing seemed to be going my way, lately? Can you tell me why, Prax?"

The other demon merely regarded him with wide eyes and shook his head. Artemus rolled his eyes in disgust and left the hillside.

-------------

Once again, Cole found himself as a mortal again. And once again, he hated the experience. What made this so difficult to endure was listening to Phoebe babble on in an attempt to reassure him, without a means to shut her mouth or escape from her presence.

". . . might be feeling a little disoriented right now," Phoebe was saying. "But maybe it's for the best. Maybe Paige did you a favor."

Cole stared at his ex-wife, wondering if she had just experienced a lobotomy. "Phoebe, Paige has my powers. And God only knows what she's done with them. Or to whom she has given them."

"I understand," Phoebe said in that defensive whine that he has always found irritating. "You don't want them to fall into the wrong hands. But if Olivia manages . . . well, to find Paige . . . you wouldn't take them back. Would you?" She regarded him with anxious eyes.

Cole opened his mouth to reassure her . . . until Olivia's accusations of him caving into others' desires flashed in his mind. "I don't . . ."

Three figures shimmered into the living room - much to Cole's relief. Paige, his mother and Olivia . . . holding a jar. Cole stared at the jar. "My powers," he murmured.

"We had managed to find Miss Halliwell . . ." Nimue began.

Paige corrected her. "Miss Matthews."

". . . just as she was about to give the jar to Zamora."

Phoebe frowned. "Who?"

"A chameleon demon," Cole grimly explained. "Remember the shapeshifter I had exposed before Piper was kidnapped by the Source?" The Halliwells nodded. "Zamora is the same kind of demon. Only she's associated . . ."

Nimue finished, ". . . with the Khorne Order. It is possible that she had been spying on this household for the past several days. And after discovering Miss . . . Matthews' reluctance to help strip Belthazor's powers, she must have cast a spell to make your sister cooperate. Probably a telepathic manipulation spell."

"Bitch," Paige muttered.

Piper eyed her youngest sister. "So, Paige is no longer under a spell?"

"Don't worry. I am once more, my own woman."

"Good. That means I don't have to watch you act like a pod person anymore," Piper added.

Cole's eyes refocused on the jar. "I see that you got my powers back."

"Yeah, we did," Olivia quietly replied. She held out the jar. "Do you want them back? Or should I hide it somewhere?" 

Green eyes stared into blue ones. There seemed to be no demand for Cole to make a certain decision. Olivia's eyes only expressed curiosity. Cole recalled his choice before Paige had stripped his powers. In a clear voice, he declared, "I want them back. I want my powers back."

Olivia heaved a sigh of relief.

"Cole!" Phoebe regarded him with dismay. His mother, on the other hand, flashed a triumphant smile.

Olivia nodded. "As you wish." She tossed the jar at Cole's feet. As the glass shattered, a dark gray cloud rose from the ground and seeped into his body. The disjointed feeling that Cole had been experiencing since the loss of his powers, disappeared.

Cole lifted his hand. An energy ball hovered above his open palm. "Back to normal."

Anger and resentment flared in Phoebe's eyes. She stared accusingly at Cole. "Excuse me," she muttered angrily, before marching in the direction of the Solarium.

Cole heaved a sigh. "Shit. Just a minute." He followed Phoebe into the Solarium, where he found her sitting on the sofa and picking up the TV remote. "Phoebe?"

Angry, dark eyes glared at the half-demon. "What Cole? There's nothing else to say. You've made your decision. Apparently, your powers are more important than us."

Weary of his ex-wife's dramatics, Cole exploded. "God Phoebe! Can't you give it a rest? For once in your life, can you stop being such a drama queen? Everything's not all about you!"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that I have my own life to live!" Cole shot back. In a lower voice, he added, "It means . . . I have to be my own man."

Phoebe retorted rather nastily, "You just lost your chance to be a man, Cole! Now, you're just a demon again."

"Demon, man . . . who gives a shit? I just want to be me! Is that so hard to understand?" Cole sighed. "But if you can't accept that . . . well, to be honest, I don't really care."

Phoebe shot to her feet. "Cole!"

Three weeks of frustration finally spilled out. "C'mon Phoebe. Why don't we be honest for once? This 'new' relationship of ours is not working. And I think we both need to realize this."

"Oh I see." Phoebe gave him a knowing look. "This is all about Olivia. You still want her back, don't you. I can feel it."

Feel it? What the hell? Cole shook his head. Why deny his feelings? After a long pause, Cole said, "You're right. I do want Olivia back. We, on the other hand, should have stuck to being friends like we had originally intended."

"So what are you saying Cole? That you were just using me for rebound?"

Another sigh left Cole's mouth. "Yeah, Phoebe. That's exactly it. And I forgot the old saying about being unable to recapture the past." A brief smile touched his lips.

Phoebe glared at him. "You really are a bastard! You know that?"

"Maybe I am. But you're the one who didn't bother to break it off with Jason Dean." Wide-eyed, Phoebe stared at Cole, who continued, "You were using him as back-up, weren't you? Just in case it didn't work out for us."

Shock, followed by guilt flashed in Phoebe's eyes. "How did you . . .?" Now realization lit up her eyes. "Paige!"

"Paige didn't say a word," Cole said. "I was there that night. Remember? When I took you to Quake's over a week ago? While I was waiting for you, Dean called. Now why would he call, Phoebe, when we had been dating for at least two weeks? And then there were the other signs." Cole paused. "Like the fact that you never allowed me to take you to lunch, in case I showed up at your office. All I had to do was put two and two together."

Phoebe's body sagged in defeat. "I suppose you think I should feel guilty about . . ."

"No Phoebe, I don't." Cole sat next to her. "But I think we should end it between us. Before it gets any worse. Maybe we should make a stab at being friends again."

The Charmed One backed away from his closeness. "I guess," she murmured. "But not now." Phoebe lowered her head. "I just can't . . . Not now. Okay?"

"Yeah. Sure." Cole stood up. "I'll see you Phoebe." He turned on his heels and left the Solarium. Upon entering the living room, he found Piper sitting on the sofa. And no one else. "Where's . . .?"

"Your mom left. She said that she'll drop by to see you later. Paige took Olivia back to her apartment." Piper glanced past Cole. "Where's Phoebe?"

The half-demon replied, "Still in the Solarium. Upset. You'll be happy to know that it's over between us."

Piper hesitated. "I'm sorry."

Cole shrugged. "I'm not. We shouldn't have taken it this far in the first place."

"Oh." Another long pause followed before Piper continued, "Listen, about what Paul Margolin and Leo had done . . ." The telephone rang. Piper picked up the receiver. "Hello? Oh. Jason? Uh . . ." She flashed an uneasy glance at Cole. "It's good to hear from you. Oh. Oh yeah. Phoebe's home. One minute." Piper removed the receiver from her ear and screamed, "Phoebe! Telephone!" After a brief pause, she hung up.

Cole decided that it was time to leave. "Listen, I better go. I'll see you later." Just as he was about to beam out, he remembered that his Porsche was parked outside. He headed toward the front door.

At that moment, Leo orbed into the living room. Piper glared at her husband. "What are you doing here?"

"Piper, we need to talk," the Elder calmly replied.

The Charmed One shot back, "Talk about what? We have nothing to say!"

"Piper! I know you're hurt. Look, maybe we can't be a family again, but I can do something . . ."

Cole slipped out of the manor, closed the door behind him and heaved a sigh of relief. Poor Leo, he thought. Still trapped in that web of Halliwell dramatics - if not physically, then in spirit. Thank God that he had finally escaped. Feeling emancipated after three long weeks, Cole whistled a childhood tune, as he marched down the front steps and toward his car.

END OF PART 6

NOTE: The last chapter will follow. 


	7. Epilogue

"THE HALF-BLOOD DEMON" by RFK

EPILOGUE -

The doorbell rang. Olivia stared at the door, wondering who could be her new visitor. Certainly not Paige, who could have simply orbed back inside the apartment. Could it be . . .? Olivia held her breath in anticipation, as she walked toward the door.

She peered through the peephole and felt a slight twinge of disappointment. It was Cole's mother - Nimue. Olivia fixed a faux smile on her face and opened the door. "Nimue. Hello. Is there something else I can do for you?"

The demoness entered the apartment. "Oh no, not really," she answered. "I just wanted to thank you. For helping me deal with Belthazor."

"It was nothing. I thought he was making a mistake and wanted him to reconsider his actions." Olivia sighed. "I suppose Phoebe will have to live with the fact that the man she loves will never be completely mortal."

Nimue snorted with derision. "That is a dilemma that Miss Halliwell will not have to face very long."

"Meaning?" Olivia frowned.

"My dear, isn't it obvious? Belthazor's relationship with his former wife will not last. Especially after his decision to remain a demon." A wry smile touched Nimue's lips. "And he's still in love with you. I certainly could tell. I assure you - he will return to your arms in no time." Her smile widened.

Annoyed by the other woman's assumption, Olivia retorted, "What makes you think I care about reconciling with Cole?"

"If you didn't, why did you bother to try to stop him from removing his powers in the first place?" The demoness' blue eyes widened.

Olivia hesitated. "I . . ." She realized that lying to Nimue seemed futile. "Never mind." She gave the demoness an appraising stare. "Why are you so anxious for Cole and I to be together?"

"I don't care who Belthazor ends up with . . . as long as she can make him happy." Nimue paused. "I feel that you can make him happy. Accept him for himself. You seem like an open-minded young woman. Or perhaps I have a fondness for . . ."

The doorbell rang. Olivia stared at Nimue. "Fondness for what?" Before the demoness could answer, the doorbell rang for the second time. Still frowning, Olivia made her way toward the door. She glanced through the peephole. It was Cole. The red-haired witch opened the door and stared at the half-demon. "Cole! What . . . what are you doing here?"

Cole glanced at his feet, as if reluctant to meet Olivia's eyes. "I . . . uh, I wanted to thank you. For stopping me from making a big mistake. I also . . ." He glanced up and stared past Olivia's shoulder. A frown appeared on his face. "Mother?"

"Belthazor." Nimue coolly strode forward.

Suspicion now glimmered in Cole's eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"For the same reason as you. To thank Miss McNeill for helping you."

"Really?"

Nimue heaved an exasperated sigh. "Really Belthazor! You need to keep that paranoia of yours, under control. I've told you so, many times in the past. There is nothing . . . sinister . . . about my visit. Understand?"

Cole's face turned red. "Sorry," he muttered.

The demoness faced Olivia and smiled. "Again, thank you for your help, Miss McNeill. And good day. Who knows? We might see each other again." She faced Cole. "Good-bye Belthazor. For now. I might be dropping by for another visit sometime in the near future." She shimmered out of the apartment, with that same smile stamped on her face.

Silence filled the apartment. Olivia stepped aside, allowing Cole to enter. They seemed reluctant to look at each other. Then Cole finally said, "Well, I better get going. I only dropped by to thank you . . . for your help." He paused. "Uh . . . thanks."

"Back to Phoebe, huh?" The words left Olivia's mouth before she could stop herself.

Cole's eyes narrowed, as he gave her a hard stare. "No," he coolly replied. "No, I won't be going back to Phoebe. It's over between us."

The news not only stunned Olivia. It filled her heart with joy. And hope. Until she began to speculate on who was responsible for the break-up. Cole seemed to have read her mind, for he added, "Before you ask, I was the one who ended it."

"I didn't ask," Olivia snapped.

Cole shot back, "You were about to."

Heaving a sigh, Olivia began, "Cole . . ."

"Olivia, the real reason I'm here is . . ." The half-demon sighed. "I wanted to ask if we could start over again. I want you back."

Struggling to keep her emotions in check, Olivia demanded, "Why? Because you're no longer with Phoebe?" She felt a little bitter that it took the half-demon three weeks to want her back.

"Did you think I had enjoyed being with Phoebe again?" Cole cried out in a fit of anger. "Because I didn't! It was a pain in my ass dealing with her possessiveness and her family's self-righteous bullshit!"

Now angry herself, Olivia retorted, "Then why did you stay with her FOR THREE WEEKS?"

"Because I was desperate to be with someone! Especially after you first dumped me, and then ran out on me with you tail tucked between your legs, after Margolin's spell had ended!"

"I'm not the one who had rebounded with my ex!"

"And I'm supposed to be condemned for that . . . forever?" Cole demanded. "My God, Olivia! It was a mistake! I was in a world of pain, when you dumped me! And since Phoebe and I had recently made our peace over the whole Source thing, I went back to her. Well . . ." Cole lowered his voice, ". . . actually, she was the one who had suggested we give it a last chance. And considering what happened between us, I thought . . . why not? Especially since I thought we were through."

Olivia added, "And then?"

Cole sighed. "I found out about Margolin's spell. And when you showed up at the penthouse that day . . . Shit! I was in such a state of shock that I couldn't say a word. Then Phoebe let the cat out of the bag about our relationship." He paused. "And you left."

His last words brought back memories of that awful moment to Olivia. And her subsequent reaction. "Okay. Maybe I shouldn't have done that," she murmured. "But seeing you with Phoebe . . ."

"Yeah, I understand." Cole shook his head. "Those three weeks with Phoebe were . . . I had no idea that it would be so difficult. She tried to pick up where we had left off. Before the Source had possessed me. But I guess I wasn't in the mood. And dealing with Piper and Leo was no picnic. But the last straw was when Phoebe had suggested I get rid of my powers. I wanted to tell her to shove that idea up her ass . . ."

Olivia snickered, amused by the image in her mind.

Cole continued, "But after a year and four months of silent warfare between us, I . . . I just gave in. I surrendered. I think our divorce may have taken a toll on me. I just didn't feel like fighting Phoebe over the whole powers issue. And she would have bugged me to death, if I had said no."

"So, your mother and I came to your rescue."

"In a way." Cole fell silent. Olivia glanced away, aware of his eyes upon her. "So . . . like I had asked before . . . I mean . . ." He shook his head in self-disgust.

Olivia quietly asked, "You mean what?"

Cole sighed. "I don't know. Pick up where we had left off. Start all over again? I'm still in love with you, Olivia. I miss you. I just . . . I guess I just want to be with you, again."

"Oh." Olivia stared into those blue eyes that expressed love and passion . . . and nearly drowned. "I . . ."

Cole took a step forward. "Yeah?"

Olivia let out a slight gust of breath. "I feel the same. About you."

"Which is?"

Typical Cole. Always needed details for everything. Olivia glared at him . . . half-heartedly. "God, you're such an asshole! Sometimes I wonder . . ." She paused.

Once more, Cole took a step closer. "Wondered what?" he murmured.

Olivia inhaled, reveling in his scent. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm in love with you. Why I still want to be with you."

"Well, let me remind you." Olivia became breathless, as Cole lowered his mouth upon hers. The touch of his lips seemed like water, after a week in the desert. She moaned lightly, as he gently slipped his tongue into her mouth. While they continued to kiss, she reveled in his hard body pressed against hers. His hand then slid underneath her blouse and caressed her waist. Another moan left her mouth. And when he lifted her off the floor and into his arms, she gasped with surprise.

Olivia protested softly, "Hey!"

Cole lifted an eyebrow. "Moving too fast?"

A wide smile curved Olivia's lips. "How about . . . not fast enough?"

"It has been too long, hasn't it?"

"Hmmmm." Olivia giggled. Then she pressed her lips against Cole's for a quick, hard kiss. "Definitely too long."

"Well, I have a solution for that." Cole kissed her again, as he carried her toward the bedroom.

THE END 


End file.
